be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Comedy Heaven
Comedy Heaven, also known as r/comedyheaven is a place outside of the Cyber. It resembles a mad city, falling apart, ruled by gangs who fight eachother for survival. The one true god of this place is Gay Jar Jar, who also created it after pissing and shitting in r/comedycemetery in the year 2018 (possibly late 2017). It is only accessable through the taboo use of Piss and Shit. Comedyheaven is one of the only funny places left on Reddit with the NJJR and thinkers controlling vast swaths of land. The Australians have become more prevelant, gaining more territory, and turning it into more of a shitstorm. The land is dessolate and barren at times, but can be thriving shanty cities at others. The Way of Life there is to survive, thrive and shite. The Gangs Comedy Heaven is home to many gangs. These include *New Jar Jar Republic (NJJR): Gay Jar Jar's Troops who keep him safe and act as peacekeepers. The biggest and the most professional. People suspect that the NJJR aided either Funwaa or Gumwaa in recent years. *The High Council of Comedy Heaven: A council that overlooks all of the activity in Comedy Heaven. They consist of M&M Steve Harvey, Hugh Neutron, Peter Griffin and Gay Jar Jar. They work close with the NJJR *Thog's Boys: The Legendary Thog the Non-carer is worshipped for his lack of caring and has developed a cult like following. Always in conflict with the Thinkers *The Sanserials: A legendary group of mages and warriors who have the power to give other people bad time. They are among the first gangs in Comedy Heaven. *Flaming Griffins: A family Guy funny compilations group who act as pacifists except to women. They beat women. Founded by Peter Griffin *The Australians: Famous for their harsh way of life, radical behaviour and consistent use of racial slurs, these ex-convicts are the most infamous of the gangs for shouting the N word and making fun of Asians, Middle Eastern people and more. They are naturally born shitposters and can say the word "Cunt" Without dying. *The Thinkers: A group of philosophical bandits who think in the shower. Their unfiltered, raw knowledge is too strong for a mere mortal. They were the first group to have been into The Cyber and returned with their information other than the NJJR, who are their main ally *Asbestos Removalists: Hardcore purists, the Asbestos Removalists specialise in removal of asbestos, unwanted beings and other people. They have a strong relationship with the Australians and a rivalry with the Sanserials. Origins Comedy heaven was formed somewhere between late 2017 to early 2018, when comedycemetery was a bit past its peak and true meme masterpieces were being posted there. A few posters began to recognize the Genius of those memes and sought to give them an afterlife. Their efforts caught the attention of Gay Jar Jar, who began to piss and shit all over comedycemetery, ceremonially creating a dimension for those memes. Jar Jar's mysterious troops acted as guardians for the heaven. Comedy heaven was recognized as a place for Avant Garde memes by a few meme masters struggling to pay their bills. These Intellectuals whose genius was unmatched due to binge watching Rick and Morty in 2017. These meme masters settled there, eventually creating the thinkers, a then thriving community who brought prosperity to comedy heaven, aggregating memes mocked as unfunny and deconstructing their genius. Gay Jar Jar liked what the refugees brought to the sub, so he opened the doors to more refugees. However, they brought in the shitposters like the Australians and Asbestos Removalist who generated a more ironic and absurd memes which ultimately turned it into the place it is known as today. The Shitposting The Shitposters are not seen as the villains, but as a part of the destiny for the place. The shitposters would prevent normies from invading due to the absurd and bizarre sense of humour that they brought along. Meme masters would understand and occasionally laugh time to time, but normies would fail to pass them. If a normie got into the Heaven, Asbestos Removalist would destroy their body and soul. Category:Locations Category:Subreddits Category:Organisations